Just Like Royalty
by FiniteXS
Summary: Rich, powerful, and spoiled. Three words that come to mind when Len Kagamine is mentioned. For 14 years, Len has been living the life of a teen billionaire. However, that all changes one day when Len is forced to go to school. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Note: Thank you for those that clicked on this story. This is my first fanfiction I've created, so criticism is needed. Even if you have nothing nice to say about this story and you have a lot of criticsm, I'd be happy to see what you have to say. Anyway, some information about the story. This is NOT a romance fanfiction and will be based on the Kagamine twins and another set of twins. The story is mainly about Len's experiences at school. Without any more delay, enjoy...after the disclaimer that is._

_**EDIT (12/31/11): After reading TsundereMe's review and a lot of procrastination, I decided to take his advice and make some very minor changes to the first chapter. They won't change the plot at all. Thanks, Tsundere.**_

****  
>DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own Vocaloid. I wouldn't want to own Vocaloid anyway.<p>

Len Point of View

"You! Go get me a banana," I yelled at a maid that was cleaning up the hallways. With a quick bow and a quiet "Yes, Master Len", she walked to the kitchen to find the said fruit. I went into my room, grinning, knowing that the banana would be delivered to me wherever I happened to be. Sometimes, I ordered for a servant or maid to get me something, and then I purposely made it so the maids couldn't find me. Afterwards I would scold the unlucky person for not giving me the thing I wanted. It's always fun to see the scared look on the servant's or maid's face as I yell at them.

Not having to do anything, having people to do stuff for me….this definitely is the life that other people are jealous about. It's a good life that people are jealous about, but it does get boring sometimes. I walked through the mess I called my room, thinking about what I should do to occupy me.

Suddenly, I knew something fun to do. I smirked as I thought about what my twin sister's reaction would be. I took off my t-shirt, went over to my king sized bunk bed, and climbed up to the top bunk. Putting my face right next to hers, I screamed into her ear, "Rin! Wake up, you lazy bunny!" Rin slowly blinked her eyes and stared up at me, still drowsy from sleep. For a few seconds, there was only silence. Until…

"LEN! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?" She shrieked, blushing.

"Waking you up, of course. And because I can." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"LET ME GET CHANGED AT LEAST!" She said, still blushing and trying to push me off the bed.

Grinning, I looked directly into her eyes and said with my best seductive voice, "What's wrong, Rin? Is this making you…nervous?" Rin, normally being a cool and calm person, now looked like she just wanted to die.

"N-n-no! Of course not! It's just that…..GET OFF MY BED!" She grabbed my waist and, with surprising strength for her small body, flung me off the bed and onto the ground.

Oof! "Owowowow…." I muttered as I rubbed my head, making sure that nothing was broken. Or even worse, bruised. After all, a guy like me needs to have flawless skin in order to be perfect, right? I decided to stop bothering Rin so she could get changed and we could actually do something fun.

As I was heading towards the front door, the maid with the banana arrived with the precious, yellow fruit in her hands. I snatched the banana away from her without acknowledging her. My mom, dad, and Rin always tell me to be kind to the maids and servants, but I don't see why I have to be kind to the people I control.

Greedily eating the banana, I got to the front door and ran out as I hastily put on my shoes. I went into the backyard and waited for Rin as hummed one of my favorite songs, Fire Flower. Everyone likes the original cover of Fire Flower but I like Rui Kagene's cover of it. Her voice is awesome! I know I can sing better than her though. The only reason I like it is because her voice sounds similar to mine.

Just as I reached the chorus of the song, Rin came into the backyard. "Took you long enough," I said impatiently, a little bit annoyed that she came RIGHT BEFORE the favorite part of Fire Flower began.

Rin said while rolling her eyes, "Not everyone can be as energetic as your shota self can b-"

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!" I yelled as I curled my hands into fists. This was ALWAYS one of the things that other people could use to make me mad.

Rin nonchalantly said, "Whatever you say, Lenny." She was grinning at me because she knew I hated it so much.

After a few seconds of debating whether to attack Rin or just ignore it, I calmed down and decided to ignore her. "Well Rin, do you have the stuff?" I eagerly asked.

"You mean THE stuff?"

"Yes Rin, THAT stuff."

She once again walked into the house and returned a few minutes later with a box that was labeled "PRIVATE. DO NOT TOUCH. RIN'S PROPERTY. TOUCHING THIS BOX WILL RESULT IN GETTING RODA-ROLLA'D". Placing the box down, we both eagerly tore open the box and looked at the contents.

Smirking, I turned to Rin and said, "Let's begin."

30 minutes later…

Dell Point of view

Zzzz.…Huh? I must've fallen asleep at my desk again. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and got up to stretch. Or at least I tried to get up to try and stretch. After a few seconds, I realized that I was couldn't move. _Stupid….bubble….wrap! _I, Dell Honne, a grown man of forty seven years old, have been constricted to my chair. By bubble wrap. Growling, I yelled, "RIN! LEN! GET THIS CRAP OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Len Point of View

Rin and I giggled as we heard the outraged cries of our father. We turned to each other and high-fived, waiting for phase two of the operation to begin.

Neru Point of View

BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Drowsily, I looked for my phone, trying to turn off the alarm on it. I found my phone after a few seconds of randomly flailing my arm. Shutting off the alarm, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, preparing myself for a new day. However, I realized that something was different. I looked around and saw that I was now somehow inside a tent in the front yard of my house. Sighing, I muttered under my breath, "Rin…Len….…"

Len Point of View

"….And do you know how much of a heart attack I had?" I rolled my eyes and just stared at the ceiling as I sighed. The prank was definitely worth it, but the lecture afterwards almost made me doubt it. Almost. I was used to this though. Next to me, Rin was having reactions similar to mine, except that she could pull off pretending to listen and not be caught. "..LEN KAGAMINE! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Startled, I looked up and saw the disapproving, crimson eyes of my father.

"Uuhh...yes?" I said, trying not to flinch under my dad's crimson glare. His eyes were always the scariest thing about him when he got mad.

Dell stared at me for a few more seconds, and then suddenly sighed. Looking at both Rin and I, Dell calmed himself and said in his "don't-mess-around-with-me" voice, "Len, Rin, your mother and I have been…considering something." I started to panic as I began to imagine would happen. Mom and dad are gonna get a divorce! Or they're going to ground me! Or worst of all, they're going to make ME work for my own stuff! Dell, noticing our reactions, quickly said, "No, it probably isn't what you two are thinking. It's not a huge change."

Pausing for a second, he looked as if he was thinking about what to say. Finally, he stated, "Len, Rin, there is no arguing with this decision. You both know that your mother and I love you very much. However, we talked last night and decided that both of you should do something that isn't lying around all day, so we both decided that you two should go to school. Crypton High School, to be exact." My mind went blank as dad's words registered in my mind. Me? School? I turned over to Rin, unable to say anything. Her expression mirrored my "what the HELL did he just say?" expression. Seeing the shock on our faces, Dell firmly stated, "There is no arguing. Both of you are going to school tomorrow."

_Review button says hi  
><em>**VVV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Note: Thanks to TsundereMe and blue neonlightshow for reviewing.  
>Tsundere - Thanks! Your review really helped a lot. After reading your review, I reread the chapter and realized that you were indeed right. Hopefully, this chapter is better than the last one. And yes, I do enjoy xUNLIMITEDx's stories.<br>neon - Lol, don't feel like you have to favorite and review. =P But thanks anyway. I appreciate it. _

_Also, special thanks to Neon for proofreading this chapter, even though you aren't a beta reader. _

Len Point of View

"Like a Fire Flo-" I took my phone and chucked it somewhere across the room. This is going to be a wonderful day, right? Not. I pulled up my blanket more as I tried to go back to sleep. I was having a weird, but satisfying dream about bananas and how they were taking over the world.

"Len, my dear, sweet, wonderful brother, may I offer you some advice?" Said a sweet, calm, voice. Trying to ignore her, I pulled the blanket over my head. Rin tore away the blanket from me and put her hand gently on my face as she said, "Brother, I advise you to get up." Ignoring her once again, I tried to go back to sleep. Rin, still speaking in her calmly, said, "Brother…..get up." She brought her face close to my ear after seeing that she was failing at getting me out of bed and whispered, "I'm going to take a picture of your banana boxers and show it to the whole school if you don't get up."

When I heard this, I bolted up and ran into the bathroom, knowing that Rin probably would do that. I turned on the shower as I angrily thought about ways to embarrass Rin at school. Before I got in the shower, I heard Rin yell cheerily from downstairs, "And make sure you aren't late, Lenny!"

* * *

><p>Damn, I really have to get up earlier. Grabbing my backpack, I ran out the door in a hurry to get to the bus stop. I turned around while running and yelled, "Come on, Rin! We're gonna be late!"<p>

So, why aren't the servants driving us to school when we're about to be late? Mom and dad apparently wanted for Rin and me to get the "normal schooling experience". Thanks, mom and dad. Because of you, we're going to be late to our first day of school.

Suddenly, I saw a yellow blur pass by me on the street that interrupted me in the middle of my rant on mom and dad. It took me a few seconds to realize that blur was Rin on a skateboard. She yelled back at me, "Don't be late, Len, or else mom and dad won't be happy!" I ran faster, trying to match Rin's speed….and then failed.

"Hey, watch ou-" A high pitched, feminine voice said. I felt myself run into a person right as the girl, at least I'm assuming it was a girl's voice, was finishing her sentence. After a few seconds of disorientation, I found myself on top of another person.

Pushing myself up off the ground, I angrily said, "Watch it! Are you too dumb to move?"

The boy I ran into, after pushing himself up, glared coldly at me. "I'm so sorry, Prince," he said with sarcasm apparent in his every word me. "Next time, when I'm standing still looking through my backpack, I'll make sure to move out of the way and know that someone is running straight towards me as I face in the opposite direction," he said, amber eyes blazing.

I stared at him, shocked at how he was treating me. It was obviously HIS fault, not mine! I stared up at his eyes and calmly said, "Do you know who I am? I am the great Kagamine Len, son of Kagamine Dell and heir to the Vocaloid Music Company." This guy is gonna get so scared now. After all, my dad and his company is number one in the music producing industry. He's also one of the richest people in America.

"I don't care who you are, you spoiled brat," said the now infuriated boy. "All I know is that you almost ran into my sister."

I looked over to his left and saw a girl that looked similar to him. She, like her brother, had black hair and amber eyes. However, her eyes were calmer than his and her hair looked much neater.

Focusing my attention to the boy again, I was about to start yelling until the girl spoke. "Rei, please calm yourself," she said as she looked at both of us anxiously.

"Yeah, Lenny, calm down." Rin was standing behind me, appearing as quickly as she disappeared. "This isn't good for the first day of school. Imagine what mom and dad would say. Besides, you can't beat this guy in a fight if that's what you were planning."

Blushing out of anger and embarrassment, I turned around to yell at Rin until I heard laughter coming from Rei, or at least that what I think that's the name the girl said earlier. "You? Fighting me? Right."

Calming himself down, Rei's expression turned more serious as he said, "Len, Ren, whatever your name is, I don't care about you. You're just a spoiled brat who thinks he can do whatever he wants with money."

He turned around and walked away. "You may be able to control people, but will you earn the respect of other people? Or will they only fear you because of your money and influence?"

The girl, looking back and forth between us and her brother, hastily said to us, "I'm sorry for my brother's hostility. Please forgive him." She turned around and ran after her brother, giving us a quick wave as she ran.

Still angered by his words, I was about to yell at him until Rin gasped and said, "Len! The bus! It's almost here!" I realized that that she was right and the bus would arrive in a few minutes. I ran past Rin, trying to reach the bus stop on time. Wait a minute…This is the same direction the girl and Rei went. Damnit, they go to the same school as us!

* * *

><p>That was too close. Rin and I almost missed the bus. Luckily, the driver waited for us. As we got on the bus and tried to find some empty seats, the driver spoke to us. "You can sit over there," he said, pointing towards the back. Rin thanked him as I made my way to the back of the bus, ignoring everyone's curious stares. "If you kids need my help, just ask the school for Gakupo Kamui," the bus driver said as he began to drive. Rin and I found the seats in the back of the bus and relaxed, trying to calm down from the incident before we got on the bus.<p>

"Oh, it's you."

Turning my head to the source of the voice, I saw Rei and his sister sitting in the seat behind us. I angrily said to him, "Who do you think you are? Addressing me so casually?"

To my right, I saw that Rui was about to say something, but Rin said to her, "Wait." Rui looked at her confusedly, but she listened to Rin.

Rei narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh, I apologize for my rudeness, Prince Len. My name is Kagene Rei, and my twin sister is Kagene Rui."

If I wasn't so mad, I would've realized that their last name sounded familiar, but I was too angered to notice. "You think you're so smart, don't you? How about I get some of my friends to teach you a lesson?"

"Now you're just going to hide behind others. You're such a scary person. I'm trembling in my shoes," he said with an apathetic voice.

This guy didn't seem to be scared by anything. While I felt a burning resentment for him, I also slightly respected the fact that he stood up to me. In the past, when people heard my name, they would start trembling. Even now, some adults fear the power I have. I knew that this wasn't going anywhere. I turned away from Rei, surprising him and the girls. I, Kagamine Len, for the first time in my life, have backed off a challenge. I was angry by the fact that I gave up, but I also felt a little relieved because this was over because I wouldn't get in trouble on my first day of school. I also felt…guilty? No, I shouldn't feel guilt for something this idiot did. But why did I still feel some guilt?

After I turned away from Rei, Rin and Rui started to talk to each other, trying to know the other person better. I ignored Rei; he ignored me. This was fine by me.

As I tried to go to sleep, I heard some of Rui and Rin's conversation. I learned that Rui has a passion for singing and she's in the same grade as Rin and I. She's roughly three months older than Rin and I. She's also smart and popular at school. After another few minutes of pointless talk between Rui and Rin, I managed to fall asleep.

When we arrived at the school, we got off the bus and prepared to go inside. Rin and I were about to go inside, but Rui came up to us and nervously said, "Uhm…do you two want to have lunch with Rei and I?"

Rei would be annoying to sit with at lunch, but it was better than sitting with only Rin. On second thought, Rin would probably have some friends by lunch, so it would be better than sitting alone or with Rin's friends. Of course, I could make some friends, but I want to get used to the school before making any friends. "Sure, Rin and I will sit next to you at lunch. Make sure you aren't late," I said. Rin frowned a little at this, but Rui beamed at me when she heard my response.

"That's great! Rei and I will find you! See ya later!" She walked towards the school with an aura of happiness around her.

I stared at her for a few seconds, wondering how she could be so happy this early in the morning. "See, Len. First day of school and we already have two friends. It won't be THAT bad, right?" Rin said as she smiled. I just shrugged and walked into the school.

_The review button likes cookies. Maybe he'll give you one if you review.  
><em>**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Note: Thanks to blue neonlightsnow, Ellenthefox, SummerDaye, and TsundereMe for reviewing. They really are encouraging.  
>Neon - Wish granted. Here's an update. Glad you like Rei's personality. I like it also =P<br>Ellen - Cookies are the very definition of awesomeness in a physical form. And yea, I created this story 'cause I also thought there were too many "playboy" or "shy, quiet" Len stories. Although, I see "outgoing and popular" Len personalities more than "shy and quiet" Len personalities. Glad you think that he's interesting in this story.  
>SummerDaye - Thanks =P. Hopefully, this chapter will also be to your standards.<br>Tsundere - Thanks. It's nice to know that you think I've improved over one chapter. It's nice to know that you're excited for Rei and Rui. They need more stories about them. Seriously. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid and Romeo and Juliet. **

Len Point of View

I walked into my first hour as the other students were rushing to get into their seats. I didn't know where to go, but I didn't want to look like an idiot. I looked around for a chair to sit in and found a big, nice chair. As I sat in the chair, students were giving me strange looks. They also started to whisper each other and look at me from time to time. Why would they stare at me? I bet they were just jealous of my good looks and were shocked by the fact that I joined their class.

A smiling teacher walked into the classroom. He enthusiastically said, "Good morning, class!" The students responded with mumbles and groans. Still smiling, the teacher said, "Yes, I am aware that it's a Monday, and it's right after Thanksgiving break. However, it's useless to be pessimistic, so let's be happy and make this class fun!"

The teacher then looked over at me and his smile faltered a bit. "Why exactly are you sitting at my desk?" he said.

"There was no other spot, so I sat here." The class stared at me as if I had just murdered someone. I sat in the teacher's chair when I needed a seat. So what?

Acting like nothing happened, the teacher said, "Ah, I see. I'm guessing that you're the new student." He came over to me and reached out his hand. "I'm your English teacher, Mr. Shion. Welcome to Crypton High School."

I observed him for a little bit. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had dark blue hair with light blue eyes; he was also wearing casual clothes, which was unusual for school. He had a smile that didn't look forced on his face and he had a calmness about him that also made me calm. I thought he seemed worthy enough of my attention, so I shook his hand.

Still smiling, he said, "Welcome to the class. There's a seat over there, near the back. It's easy to miss."

Trying to be polite in my first class, I responded to him, "Thank you for offering that seat to me, but I think I'll sit here."

The rest of the class stared at me. Some of them were laughing while others just continued to stare. One boy stood up and said in a slow voice, as if talking to someone stupid, "You…sit…in…seat...there….That…seat…for…teacher." Most of the other students laughed at this and also started to yell things. "Stupid!" "Where ya been all this time?" "Did you just come out from under a rock?"

Mr. Shion turned to the class and glared at them. The class immediately quieted down when they saw his face. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes had a trace of anger in them. He also stopped smiling, his expression similar to Dell's "no arguing" expression. "Class," he said, his voice changing to one of barely restrained anger, "is this how you treat someone new?"

When I heard his voice, I couldn't help but back away from him. This man….he was dangerous when he was angry. He turned back to me, smiling again. "Now then, would you please sit down in the seat in the back?" I quickly nodded and walked to the back of the room, not wanting to get him mad.

Smiling again, Mr. Shion continued on as if nothing happened. "As you all have noticed, this is the new student. Please come up here again and introduce yourself."

I stood up and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Len Kagamine." After I finished saying my name, everyone in the room stared at me, speechless. Even Mr. Shion paled a little bit.

"Kagamine…as in, son of Dell Kagamine of the Vocaloid music company?"

Smirking at his visible shock, I nodded and said, "The one and only Len Kagamine. I expect everyone to treat me with respect." I went to the back of the classroom without waiting to be excused.

Mr. Shion stood still for a few seconds, still in shock. Quickly clearing his throat, he said, "Well class, our new student is Len Kagamine. Now, who wants to be his guide around school?"

"I will, Mr. Shion." I looked to my right and saw a guy that looked almost like me. He had blonde hair, but it wasn't in a ponytail. He also had light blue eyes like I did. He looked slightly older than me only because I looked young for my age.

Mr. Shion looked at the guy with an expression of something close to hatred. "Leon. Thank you for volunteering to be his guide. Show him around well."

Leon smiled and turned to me. "Hello, Len. My name is Leonardo Henderson, but everyone calls me Leon." he said brightly.

I stared back at him without a smile on my face. "Oh. Hello. You already know me. Nice to meet you," I said flatly.

Leon laughed as if I had said a joke. "I hope we can become good friends, Len."

The class turned to each other and started talking about me. Someone even mentioned that I looked similar to Leon. I don't look THAT much like him. I just look better.

"Class. Quiet down. We're starting our lesson. Now everyone, look at the board and copy the notes."

The rest of class was uneventful, but from time to time, I saw Leon staring at me with an odd look in his eyes. I ignored it, but it made me wonder what he was thinking about. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>"…And remember class, your homework is to read the first chapter of the story." I walked out of the classroom as I zipped up my backpack. Luckily for me, I joined the class right on time to read the greatest, bestest of the best book of all times, <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. It didn't look like a fun book to read. At all. The older language confused me and just made me want to BURN the book alive. That is, if books were living.

"Hey! Len!"

I turned around and saw Leon waving me over to where he was. I walked over to him and said, "What? I have to get to my next class."

Smiling, he said, "I have to help you around here, remember? I'm your guide."

I sighed and said in a bored voice, "Fine, take me to my class. I have geometry with Mrs. Smith."

"Alright. Come on," he said as he walked towards the front of the building. I slowly walked after him, not wanting to rush. Leon, after seeing I wasn't walking as quickly as him, slowed down to match my pace. "So, Len, is it true that you're the son of Dell Kagamine, owner of the Vocaloid Music Company?"

What's with everyone asking painfully obvious questions lately? "Yes, I am the great Len Kagamine," I said with a bored, yet condescending voice.

I thought I saw Leon stiffen for a second, but he quickly relaxed himself. I must've imagined him doing that. "Oh, well how's school going so far? Do you like it?"

I shook my head lazily, not really bothering to hide how bored I was. "It's boring. Staying home is way better though. I have everything I want at home," I bragged.

Leon looked at me, as if he was studying an interesting bug he found. I found this annoying and hotly said to him, "I'll find the class myself." Without waiting for a response, I walked away from him, ignoring his questions. I walked into my next class as I thought about how Leon looked at me. I HATE it when people look at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm lower than them. I'm obviously superior to everyone in every single way.

I came into class early and I saw down in a seat near the back. As I sat there with nothing to do, a familiar voice said, "You have this class too, Len?"

I turned behind me and saw that Rui was also in the same class. Even though the question was incredibly obvious, like all the other questions asked me today, I was grateful to have at least one person I know. I said, "Oh, hey Rui."

Cheerfully, she said, "How has your day been so far?"

I still didn't know how she was able to be happy on a Monday morning. Maybe that's why she was so likeable…did I just say likeable? She wasn't my friend and she never was going to be worthy enough to be my friend. She was just….an acquaintance. A helper. Not a friend. "My day was pretty boring. First hour is English with Mr. Shion."

Rui's eyes widened as her expression turned into one of jealousy. "Mr. Shion? He's one of the nicest teachers! I was hoping I could get him for English this year."

She looked a little depressed, so I tried to cheer her up a little bit…..What? I can't cheer people up? I didn't want to see a disheartened Rui because my day would probably get a lot more boring if she was. "Ah, well…the class was pretty boring. It's probably good that you didn't have him this year," I said, trying to act happy.

She shrugged a bit and said, "Oh well. This class is geometry with Mrs. Smith. She's a nice teacher, although she gets mad whenever someone interrupts her." After she was done speaking, the bell rang. "Oh! Class started. You'll be called up soon." Without another word, she turned around to face the front of the room with her materials ready.

An old lady walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Good morning class. Welcome back from Thanksgiving break," she said with a kind voice. Looking at a piece of paper she brought into her room with her, she said, "I believe that we have a new student today. Please, come up and introduce yourself."

I walked to the front of the classroom and faced everyone. "My name is Len Kagamine, son of Dell Kagamine. I expect for everyone in this class to treat me with respect."

I had similar reactions to those in my first class. People were shocked and others looked at me with an interested look in their eyes. However, the teacher just nodded and said, "My name is Mrs. Smith and this is geometry. While you are in my class, I expect for you to listen to my rules. You will be treated like any other student in this class, even if you are the son of Dell Kagamine. Now then, your text book is on my table. Please come up and take it."

This woman…she was like Rei. Her attitude angered me, but I still respected the fact that she stood up to me. I obligingly walked up to the table and picked up the textbook. After the incident in English class, I knew better than to argue with the teacher. At least, on the first day of school. Things will change eventually…just not today.

After I sat down, Mrs. Smith started talking again. "We are studying the properties of a triangle right now. Do you know anything about this, Mr. Kagamine?" Of course I knew about triangles. I wasn't stupid like some other people. I nodded my head and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Nodding to show her approval, she started drawing triangles and displaying their properties.

* * *

><p>Geometry wasn't so bad. It was boring in general, but Mrs. Smith was actually pretty entertaining and Rui was a good talker. "Hey, brat. Where you going?"<p>

I whirled around, looking for the person that said it. I spotted a tall, muscular guy with black hair. He was surrounded by some other people and they were all looking at me, snickering. Angrily walking up to him, I said, "What'd ya say?

He looked at his friends, amused, as they started laughing. "Oooh, I'm so scared of a little brat. Save me from his girliness!" He stopped talking and doubled over, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to jump on him. Before I could jump, a familiar voice said, "Kiyoteru, that's enough!" Everyone in the group stopped laughing as they parted for someone to walk to me. "I apologize for my friends' stupidity. They're just irritated because of school," Leon humbly said.

I thought about what I was going to say for a few seconds until I just decided to say, "Yea, whatever." I turned around and walked to class, deciding to keep an eye on Kiyoteru. As I walked to my next hour, I glared angrily at everyone in the hallway. First two hours of school and someone already managed to piss me off. Great. Two hours down, a lot more to go.

_The review button dislikes Chemistry. It confuses him.  
><em>**VVV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Note: Thanks to Ellenthefox and SummerDaye for reviewing AGAIN. =P  
>SummerDaye - Glad this chapter met your expectations. And I just realized that your name is pronounced as "SummerDay", or at least I think that's how it's said.<br>Ellen - I feel your pain...Chemistry kills thousands of teenagers each year. Mentally, that is. _

_Also, I forgot to thank Neon for proofreading Chapter 3. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid or Nerf guns. Nerf guns are cool though.**

Len Point of View

"Welcome to back from Thanksgiving break everyone. Now then, let's get started on our work. We're back in school and we shouldn't be fooling around anymore."

I got into my Japanese class just on time to hear the teacher say those words. Jeez, she seemed pretty strict. I was almost late because of the school doing everything it could to stop me. Seriously. My Japanese class, unlike my other classes, is located at the bottom of the school on the basement floor. When I got to the first floor, there were huge crowds of people running around everywhere. It's ANNOYING to walk in one direction and find out that there's a huge mass of people blocking that way.

The teacher waited until everyone sat down and said, "We have a new student with us today. Come up here and introduce yourself to the class. Name, age, and nationality."

I walked up to the front of the class, beginning to get tired of this. Sure, it was fun seeing the people's faces when I said my name, but it was getting old. "My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14, and I'm Japanese American," I said in an annoyed voice.

By now, almost the whole school had heard of me, so less people were surprised. Some people still stared at me in shock; other than that, nothing else happened.

The teacher nodded and said, "Welcome to Japanese class, Len. I'm guessing that you know some Japanese, so we won't have to review the basics with you."

All I did was glare at her and sit back down. School really was a pain, and I wanted the day to end. Hopefully, Rin's day was going better than mine.

* * *

><p><span>Rin Point of View<span>

School is SO FUN! I really should've asked mom and dad to let me enroll in school sooner. I ducked in order to avoid a Nerf gun bullet while shooting my gun at Rui, the person who shot me. She proceeded to die a slow, dramatic death and collapsed onto the ground. A few seconds later, she stood back up, grinning at me. I grinned back at her and looked for someone else to shoot.

Ms. Yowane, the music class teacher, celebrated the day back from break by giving all the students Nerf guns and allowing us to use the school auditorium for a huge Nerf gun war.

I looked at the corner of the room and barely managed to see a figure sitting down in the corner of the room. "Hey, Rei, come join the battle," I yelled at him, trying to make sure that he got my attention.

He lifted his head up from the thing he was working on and shook his head. He went back to his work, ignoring my voice as I tried to encourage him to join. Sighing, I went over to Rui and tapped her shoulder. She spun around with her gun lifted up until she saw it was me. She relaxed and happily said, "What's up, Rin."

"Not much. Just trying to get your brother to join the fight." I pointed to the corner of the room, showing Rei's location. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I smirked at Rui as she looked at me innocently. "Rui…..you want your brother to join in on the fun, right?" She nodded, looking at me with a curious look in her eyes. "Follow me," I said to her as I made me way towards Rei.

This was going to be SO fun! When we reached Rei, I turned to Rui and said, "On the count of three, follow my lead. One. Two. Three!" I started firing at Rei as I laughed evilly. Rui was surprised, but she started firing at him.

Rei looked at us with a surprised expression, which is rare to see, and tried to block the shots with his notebook. "Hey, stop that!" he shouted.

"Only if you join Rui and I in the battle," I said as I smiled innocently at him.

We stopped shooting at Rei as he put his notebook into his backpack. What I didn't expect was for him to reach behind his backpack and pull out two Nerf guns. He looked up at us with a small smile on his face. "I'll give you a few seconds to run."

I grinned back at him and said," Oh, is that a challenge, Rei?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

And that is how the most epic Nerf gun fight in the history of Nerf gun fights started.

* * *

><p>"….And class, your assignment is to relax for the rest of the day." Japanese class was hard but as long as I paid attention and took good notes, it was pretty easy. I was surprised by her assigning no homework. She was probably gonna give us a test tomorrow or something.<p>

I left the class in a better mood after getting some praise from Mrs. Shirion. I should be getting praised more in all my class, not just Mrs. Shirion's. I am Len Kagamine after all.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had lunch next. Finally, a break from this torture that everyone calls school. I went to my locker and grabbed my lunch box. During my walk to lunch, I saw two girls walking side by side as they loudly talked to each other. The girl with long, teal hair had an annoying, high pitched voice. The other girl had long, blonde hair that almost reached her thighs. She was more quiet than the other girl, agreeing from time to time with the teal haired girl. The strange thing about her was that she was wearing cat ears. Weird people.

"And like, seriously, did you see her hideous clothes? She's probably been living under a rock." The teal haired girl laughed at her own statement while the blonde one forced a laugh out.

As I passed the girls, the teal haired one suddenly shot out her hand and grabbed my shoulder. In a disbelieving voice, she said, "Aren't you Len Kagamine?"

I shook her hand of my shoulder and said, "Yes, I'm Len Kagamine." I walked away from her as she stared at me, speechless.

"Wait, Len!"

I turned around in time to see the girl run into me, causing both of us to fall onto the ground. I angrily got up and said, "Watch where you're going! You're annoying me."

She stood up and frowned "I'm Miku Hatsune, the most popular girl in this school. You've probably heard of me all around the school," she said obnoxiously. She suddenly smiled seductively at me and put a hand on my chest. "Just call this number if you want to have…..a _good time_," she whispered. She looked at the girl next to her and said, "SeeU! Paper!"

The girl next to her rushed to tear out a piece of paper from a notebook and gave it to Miku. I tried to get away from her, but she kept her hand on my chest and pushed me into a wall. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on the piece of paper. Before I could say anything, she forced the piece of paper into my hands. She gave me a wink and walked away, hips swaying as she walked. The blonde girl, SeeU, looked apologetically at me before following her.

I took the piece of paper in my hand and immediately ripped it apart. I wasn't interested in her and her attempt to seduce me. She was just some narcissistic girl that thought she was worthy of my attention.

"Len! Where were you?"

I turned around and was relieved to see that it was Rin walking up to me. "Oh…nothing happened. Just some girl trying to flirt with me."

Rin frowned when she heard this and said, "Len, don't tell me that you have a girlfriend already.

I said a little to loudly, "Oh, hell no. She wasn't worthy of my attention."

Rin sighed when she heard this and said, "Len, don't act that way. It's rude to say that."

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ms. Kagamine. I'll make sure to listen to you. I'll also make sure to build a shrine of you in my room and pray to you everyday."

Rin just stared for a second and said, "You know, you sound like Rei when you're sarcastic like that."

Staring at her with disbelief, I said, "You're kidding me. I am NOTHING like that stuck up Rei. Let's just find Rei and Rui."

"Why I feel so honored to be mentioned by Prince Kagamine," a sarcastic voice said behind me.

I turned around to face Rei and said, "Oh. It's you. Don't you have something to be doing?"

Rin and Rui walked away, knowing that an argument was about to start.

Rei scoffed and said, "We're the one that offered to sit with you. Don't you think you should be a little bit more grateful, you brat?"

"Oh, please. Yo-…..Did you say "_we're"_ the ones that wanted to sit with you?" I looked up at him and grinned, knowing that I heard something I shouldn't have heard.

Rei turned away and faced the corner of the lunch room, silent.

Smirking at him, I said, "Oh, why Rei, if you wanted to sit with me and my awesomeness, you just had to ask. And are you BLUSHING, Rei?"

Rei looked like he was going murder me. Luckily, Rin and Rui came back. Rui said, "We found some seats, guys. Let's go!"

She walked away towards the tables near the windows of the room. Rin, noticing the anger Rei was giving off, said, "Did you two finally make up?"

I motioned for Rin to come closer and said just loud enough for Rei to hear, "Rei, our dark and somewhat emo companion, is actually a-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, BRAT!" "-tsundere."

We both stared at him, causing him to blush and walk faster.

Rin and I grinned as we followed Rei to the lunch table. When we got there, we all started to eat and talk about our day.

"So, Len, how was your day?" Rin asked.

"I hate school. Hate. It."

Rin and Rui looked at each other as if debating on saying something. After a few seconds, Rin just shook her head. "My day was pretty boring. I have Music class with Rei and Rui, though."

I nodded and ate my lunch.

Rui suddenly said, "Do all of you have gym for your final hour?"

I looked at my schedule and said, "Yea. How'd you know?"

"Well, it's Crypton High tradition to have gym at the final hour of the school. The school cares a lot about physical education and wants all the students to have fun at the final hour of the day. We're split up into three big gyms. Rei and I have Mr. Powers as our teacher."

"Hey, I have him too!" Rin said excitedly.

Checking my schedule, I saw that I also had him. "Same here," I said.

Rui enthusiastically said, "Great! We'll have a lot of fun at gym!"

For the rest of lunch, Rin and Rui talked about whatever seemed like a good subject to talk about while Rei and I listened. Suddenly, Rui asked, "Your dad owns the Vocaloid Music Company, right?"

Rin nonchalantly said, "Yea. I thought everyone knew this."

Rui looked like she wanted to say something, but she changed her mind at the last second. She looked really excited though.

Suddenly, a man burst into the lunchroom with panic in his eyes. He looked a little bit familiar. "Help!" he yelled. "There are some weird people running after me!"

Everyone in the lunchroom looked at the man, eyes wide with curiosity. The man ran off and behind him were…Pac-Man and a ghost. The ghost was chasing Pac-Man while Pac-Man was chasing the man. After running around for a few seconds, the man turned around and pulled out a Nerf gun he was hiding. He started to shoot Pac-Man and the ghost. They ran back and forth, trying to catch each other for a few more seconds. All the students by now were laughing at this, me included. Even Rei gave a small smile.

After another minute or so, they all stopped running around. The man went to the front of the lunch room and said, "And welcome back to school, freshmen of Crypton High. If you don't know who I am by now, please leave the lunchroom."

A few students laughed at that. I turned to Rui and said, "So, who's the guy?"

She looked at me with a straight face and seriously said, "You have to leave the lunchroom now." After a few seconds of starting, she broke out into laugher and said, "Kidding, kidding. He's the principal of the school, Mr. Kamui."

Long purple hair, relaxed attitude….He was my bus driver. I looked over at Rin and said, "Rin. The principal of the school is our bus driver."

"No duh, Sherlock. Now shut up so I can listen to what he's saying."

"I would like to thank our teachers, Mr. Shion and Ms. Sakine for volunteering to be Pac-Man and the ghost. I would also like it if they weren't trying to sneak up behind me." The said teachers jumped away from Mr. Kamui, pretending to look out the windows of the lunchroom.

Rui announced to us, "And that is the reason why Mr. Shion is one of the best teachers. Ever."

After the small event, the teachers and principal of the school left the lunchroom. As lunch was ending and students left the room, I couldn't help but start to wonder what else was going to happen during the school year.

_Note: OMG A NOTE AT THE END OF A CHAPTER? Don't expect it to happen again. Anyway, I know that the first day of school is taking FOREVER, and the last two chapters must've been pretty boring. However, characters have to be introduced. This chapter hopefully made up some of the boringness in the past two chapters. As usual, reviews (As long as they aren't flames) are enjoyed.  
><strong>The Review button has a party to go to. He thinks the party will be fun. <strong>  
><em>**VVV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Note: Thanks to Neon and Shiro Hiraga for reviewing.  
>Neon - Don't we all wish there was a national Nerf Gun day? I do.<br>Shiro Hiraga - Another sla-... I mean serva-...REVIEWER. Yes, that's the word I was looking for. Thanks for the encouragement =P_

_**Also, HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING DAY (To those of you that celebrate it). **_

_Special thanks to Neon for proofreading this chapter._

**Disclaimer: .diolacoV nwo ton oD Do not own Vocaloid.**

Len Point of View

"…See ya later!" After the interesting lunch time, I left to go to my fourth hour, Biology.

"Hey, Len. Can I talk to you?" A familiar voice said. I swear, this guy has been STALKING me all day.

I turned around warily and said, "What is it, Leon?"

He brightly smiled and said, "Can I talk to you at gym later? In the locker room? I promise that it'll be fast."

All I did was nod and walk away. It'll be better to just hear what he has to say. After all, maybe he'll apologize for how much of an idiot he was being earlier.

I was walking to my fourth hour and wondered how the final two classes would be. Ms. Sakine was one of the teachers in the cafeteria earlier that chased the principal, so I have hopes for her being a fun teacher. Gym is going to have Rin and….my _companions _there, so it'll probably be fun.

"Outta my way! MOVE!"

The feminine voice snapped me out of my thinking. I looked behind me and saw a student in a red t-shirt and jeans run through the hallway. I moved out of her way as she ran by, her brown hair bouncing wildly as she ran. The students in the hallway acted like this was normal, which it probably was, and went back to their conversations. Dad definitely chose an interesting high school for Rin and me.

I got to my class and walked in, expecting a class with posters of cells or something, but instead, I saw that there was bubble wrap on the floor and there was a disco ball on the ceiling of the room. This class, without a doubt, was going to be fun.

"Good afternoon, class! NOW SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" A familiar, feminine voice yelled. The students all rushed to their seats.

I looked up to the front of the room to see the student I saw that was running in the halls earlier. Tch*, who did she think she was? The teacher? She can try to pretend to be the teacher, but she's way too young.

I stood up and said, "Who the hell are you? Thinking that you can order me around, and you aren't even a teacher!"

The students stared at me, shocked. Something about this gave me a feeling of déjà vu, but I brushed off the feeling.

The student also looked shock for a moment, but she stood up and grinned at me.

"You're Len Kagamine! Didn't think you'd come to this old, rundown place," she nonchalantly said.

Frowning, I said, "I AM Len Kagamine. And I didn't come to this old, rundown place. I was forced to by my father. What are you? A senior _(Note: 12__th__ grader to those of you that don't know)_?"

She grinned, but I felt as if she wasn't grinning at me. "Yea, 12th grade. You're pretty cute for a freshman. _(Note: 9__th__ grader). _Wanna go out sometimes?"

I curtly said, "No. Now where's our teacher?"

She sighed and dramatically said, "Oh, to be rejected by a freshman. What has the world come to?"

She walked out of the room. The students behind me were laughing at this. They were probably laughing at that student thought she could come into the classroom and pretend to be a teacher.

A few minutes later, a teacher with black hair, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and glasses walked into the classroom. "Hello, class. I am Ms. Sakine and welcome to Biology." The students, for some reason, were laughing hysterically at this. Maybe there was something on my face or something. I looked around my body, self-consciously looking for something out of place.

The teacher noticed me and said, "You must be the new student. Please come up here and introduce yourself."

I walked up to the classroom, still self-conscious of my appearance. "I'm Len Kagamine." I quickly walked back to my seat without waiting to be excused.

The teacher nodded and proceeded to teach the class about…biology related stuff. It's hard to believe that THIS teacher created a room with bubble wrap on the floor with a disco ball on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>After a boring, uneventful hour of Biology in which the other students CONSTANTLY giggled, the class finally ended. I was about to walk out, but the teacher called me up to her desk. "Mr. Kagamine, do you want to know why the students have been laughing this hour?" She asked in a serious voice. I shook my head, curious at what she was going to say. She reached up to her hair and RIPPED OFF HER HAIR! Actually, she just took off a wig, revealing short, brown hair. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a red t-shirt. She said with a familiar grin, "Do you know who I am now?"<p>

I looked up at her, shocked. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. After a few seconds, I finally managed to say something. "…Holy FU-"

"No swearing. Now then, you should get to gym. Go have some fun," she said. She stood up, saluted me, and ran out of the room while yelling "TURKEY DAY STILL AIN'T OVER."

I left the room and walked to my gym class, ignoring the laughing faces around me. Was she REALLY a teacher? Eh, thinking about how she became a teacher would only hurt my head.

"Hey. Heard you were being an idiot," Rei said, suddenly appearing behind me.

I clenched my fists and said, "I was NOT being an idiot! She looked like she was too young to be a teacher!"

Rei just stared at me. He looks as if he wanted to tell me something, but he held it back.

I got annoyed at being stared at and yelled, "WHAT?"

"…I didn't know that you did something idiotic in fourth hour. You have a story to tell us at gym."

I mentally facepalmed and walked faster. We walked in a peaceful, yes _peaceful _was used to describe Rei and me, silence until gym class.

"…-ally think that you can do that?"

"Of course! I can try at least."

We saw Rin and Rui in front of the gym waiting for us to arrive. Rin grinned when she saw me. "You have an interesting fourth hour, Len?"

Groaning, I said, "Don't tell me you've heard it."

"So, I heard in the hallways that Lenny thought that Ms. Sakine was student. He even yelled at her! And the best part is that she let him think he was right for the rest of the class!" By now, Rin was barely able to talk properly because she was laughing too much. Rui was also laughing while Rei shook his head in mock disappointment.

We walked to the locker rooms to get changed for gym. Before we entered the locker room, Rin yelled so that EVERYONE could hear us, "DON'T GET TOO EMBARRASSED OF YOUR GIRLY BODY, SHOTA!" She quickly walked into the locker room, high-fiving a random girl as she went in.

I could FEEL Rei smirking behind me. I turned around and growled at Rei, "I. Am. Going. To. Slowly. Kill. You. Over. A. Pit. Of. Fire."

Rei calmly walked ahead of me and said, "Oh, is the shota trying to be tough now?"

"OH YEAH? WELL…YOU'RE A…EMO…PERSON…THING."

"Oh, I feel so hurt now."

I angrily walked away from him towards my locker. Wait…I don't know what locker to choose. I walked back to Rei, refusing to look at his face. I grudgingly said, "I…ah…"

"You don't know where your locker is." He pointed the locker next to his without waiting for my response. "Here. The school provides the gym clothes for all the students," he said while handing me blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt.

I didn't say anything and got undressed. Rin's words suddenly popped up into my head right before I was about to put on the gym clothes. I looked around the locker room at the other guys. After a few seconds of looking at other guys…No, not THAT way…I quickly ducked my head. Damn, Rin WAS right about my body! Even Rei had more muscles than me and I'm pretty sure he just read books…or cut himself or something like that.

"Len, why were you looking at the other guys?"

I was quickly snapped out my thoughts as I Rei spoke. He was smirking, waiting for my response. I felt my face heat up. I ducked my head down and put on the gym clothes.

As I was about to leave the locker room with Rei, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Len, come here for a second. We still have to talk."

Rei looked suspiciously at him and said, "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you at the gym, Len." He shot a glare at Leon and walked away. Leon stared at Rei with almost a hating look in his eyes before turning back to me.

I just sighed and went to talk with Leon, knowing that he wouldn't stop bothering me until I talked to him. I followed him to some lockers and saw that Kiyoteru, Miku, and SeeU were waiting for us. They all looked at me nonchalantly, except SeeU, who looked nervous.

Leon brought me over to them and humbly said, "Len, I just wanted to apologize for Kiyoteru's behavior earlier today. Isn't that right Kiyoteru?"

Kiyoteru stared at the ground and said, "I apologize for my behavior earlier in the hallways."

I was shocked by Kiyoteru's change in manner, but I said, "…Well, it's about time you apologized!" I quickly away from them to the gym, feeling victorious over Kiyoteru's apology.

* * *

><p><span>Rei Point of View<span>

Leon…he was planning something. I could tell. After saying that I had to go to the bathroom, I hid behind the lockers and overheard Leon's conversation with Len conversation.

"Len, I just wanted to apologize to Kiyoteru's behavior earlier today. Isn't that right, Kiyoteru?"

Like hell he did. Leon isn't the type of person to apologize. He'll only apologize if he wants something.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier in the hallways." I heard Kiyoteru say.

Kiyoteru did something to Len? He better not have done anything to hurt Len.

There was silence for a few seconds until Len said, "…Well, it's about time you apologized!" I heard Len walk towards the gym door. After a few seconds, I heard the door open and close.

After a few seconds of silence, Leon started to chuckle. He said, "That idiot. He actually thinks that we're apologizing. Kiyoteru, don't bother him anymore. Understand?" After hearing a mumbled "ok", Leon spoke again, "Miku, don't do any unnecessary flirting with Len. And SeeU…..just don't tell him about this. Or else you'll be sorry. Got it?"

Miku let out an annoyed sigh. I didn't hear SeeU say anything. She was probably nodding. They left the locker room after a few more seconds, talking about how boring school was.

What did they do to SeeU? I remember the first time I saw her…

_Flashback_

"_Hey! You wanna sit with us?" said a 12 year old Rui Kagene._

_The blonde girl that Rui was talking to shook her head. She quietly said, "No thank you…I'll just sit alone."_

_Rui frowned at this and sternly said, "You're sitting with Rei and I, and I won't take no for an answer!" Rui went over and pulled SeeU to the table we were sitting in. SeeU looked like she wanted to run, but Rui held her down. Rui ignored SeeU's panicked expression and happily said, "I'm Rui Kagene, and this is my twin brother, Rei! What's your name?"_

_The girl looked resigned and shyly said, "SeeU."'_

_Rui squealed and said, "That's such a cute name! Where'd you come from?"_

_SeeU blushed and said, "I'm from Seoul, South Korea."_

_Rui smiled brightly at her and said, "I hope we can become good friends SeeU!"_

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, SeeU had been one of our closest friends in middle school. Everything was fine up until 8th grade…

_Flashback_

_"Hey, SeeU! How was your day?" A now 13 year old Rui Kagene said. _

_"It was good," SeeU responded. I silently acknowledged her by nodding at her. _

_As Rui and SeeU talked, I noticed something off about SeeU's behavior. Instead of normally talking to Rui like she normally would, she only listened and nodded from time to time. _

_Suddenly, SeeU said, "I…I can't be your friend anymore." _

_SeeU ran off, trying not to look at any of us. Rui was speechless as she stared at SeeU with a heartbroken face. I couldn't believe what was happening. Why would SeeU suddenly leave like that? _

_Without thinking, I said, "Why?" _

_My words caused SeeU to stop running for a little, but she continued to run after a few more seconds. Rui suddenly got up and chased after her. "Wait! Why? Did I do something wrong?" Rui's sad voice was like a spike through my body. She was sad. I'm the older twin. I should be protecting her. _

_SeeU stopped running and turned around to face Rui. Her face was no longer said; it was hostile, as if she was looking at an enemy. "Just stop talking to me! Don't you realize that I have new, better friends now? I only talked to you because you had no one else to talk to! It was all out of pity!" _

_SeeU stormed off, looking as if she was angry. I would've thought she was angry if I didn't see the tears in her eyes as she left us. _

_Rui stopped walking and stared at the ground. I stood in place, thinking about what just happened. Sadness, curiosity, and anger were all the emotions going through my head. Why would she leave us? She was our friend for over a year. Another side part of my brain was saying about how SeeU insulted Rui. She didn't deserve to be our friend._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Rui's voice. She was crying. I rushed over to her and gently hugged her. She cried into my shoulder, her body shaking as she said incomprehensible words. _

_As I was comforting Rui, I saw two figures in the distance watching us. One was SeeU. Another was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes…he looked slightly Asian American. He was laughing and patting SeeU on the back. SeeU just glared at him, refusing to talk ho him. The pair walked away, but before they left the school grounds, SeeU turned to me and mouthed the word "Leon". _

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, I've been wary of Leon and anyone associated with him. I've also been looking out for SeeU, trying to ask her about the day she left us. I never am able to talk to her; she would just avoid me.

I sighed and walked out of the locker room, knowing that something was going to happen to Len. Even if he is an annoying brat, I'll make sure that he and Rin are safe from Leon.

_*=Yes, I actually DO say that. Don't judge me._

_Note: So I may have lied last chapter about there being no more notes at the end of the story. Yes, Len does have to do at least ONE stupid thing per chapter or else he isn't Len. 5 CHAPTERS IN AND STILL ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. Awesomeness, right? Also, to the people that read this, how do you guys think I'm doing on plot and the flow of the story? Flow as in if the story is clear, not clear and if transitions from one event to another are done nicely. Also, anyone wanna give advice as how to do flashbacks easier?_  
><em><strong>Review button wants it to snow.<br>**_**VVV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The chapters are getting longer. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not._

_Special thanks to...know, what? This should be pretty obvious by now and I won't say it every chapter. Still, thanks Neon._

**Disclaimer: The day I own Vocaloid is the day I'll get all A+'s on my report card. As in, NEVER.**

Len Point of View

I just knew it. I knew that Kiyoteru would eventually apologize. After all, who wouldn't apologize to THE Len Kagamine? He was scared; I knew he was. Feeling triumphant, I opened the gym door and took a step back in surprise. The gym was HUGE compared to the rest of the school! It was probably the size of three cafeterias combined! Of course, it's probably only the tenth of the size of my mansion, but it was still impressive for a school. I blindly walked around, trying to find Mr. Powers.

"Hey! Len! Over here!" I heard Rui call out.

With a feeling of déjà vu, I found Rui near a young, athletic looking man with a clipboard and walked over to her. When I got to Rui, the man tucked his clipboard under his arm and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it, confused by the sudden action. His grip was firm as he shook my hand and he said in a deep voice, "You are Len Kagamine? Great to meet you! My name is Mr. Powers, but you can just call me Coach if you want to."

He let go of my hand and wrote down something down on the clipboard. I turned to Rui and asked her, "Hey, Rui, where's Ri-" I suddenly heard a war cry from behind me as Rin jumped onto my back and held on. I was dragged down by the sudden added weight and feel onto the floor. I groaned as I lie on the floor, facing the ceiling. Another feeling of déjà vu overcame me as I stood up.

Rin and Rui were next to me, laughing. "Oh God, Len! Your expression was so pathetic!" Rin said as she high fived Rui.

I just grumbled and dusted off my clothes. Rui was going to change from hanging out so much with Rin. In fact, she could even become a Rin #2. I involuntarily shivered at that thought, praying that it wouldn't happen.

I saw Rei walk through the gym doors and walk over to us. After greeting Rui and Rin, he said to Rin and me, "What do you two think of the gym?"

Rin looked around the gym with a happy expression. "The gym is so big! It looks good, and it looks like this class is gonna be fun!"

I just shrugged and said, "My mansion is much bigger, but it isn't too bad." Rin frowned and hit the back of my head. Rubbing my head, I indignantly said, "What was that for?"

Rin sternly said, "You're acting like a spoiled kid, Len."

I could tell that Rui and Rei were standing near us, silently watching us argue.

I glared at her and said, "It's the truth! Our mansion IS bigger! And I am NOT acting like a spoiled kid." I turned to Rei and Rui and said, "Do I act like a spoiled kid?"

Rui nervously looked at the ceiling, fiddling with her shirt. Rei nonchalantly looked at some kids playing soccer and said, "Spoiled brat."

Rin, after hearing this, solemnly said, "The truth isn't always good, Len. Now come on, Mr. Powers is calling the students over." Rin jogged to the middle of the gym. Rui apologetically looked at me before sprinting after Rin. Rei walked to the middle of the gym, ignoring me completely.

I angrily glared at them and walked to the middle of the gym, thinking about what just happened. Some friends! They're calling ME spoiled? I am not spoiled! Our mansion IS a lot bigger than this tiny building.

I abruptly stopped ranting as Mr. Powers' enthusiastic voice loudly echoed through the gym. "Alright, class! Today is a free day. Relax for today; tomorrow, we're going to start our fencing unit. The gym is separated into four separate sections: basketball, soccer, football, and other sports. You have to be doing something. Now, go have fun!"

The students cheered and ran off, loudly talking to each other. I looked around the stations, wondering which one to choose. I never was the best at sports. Rin was always the more athletic twin. Rin casually tapped my shoulder as if trying to forget the argument ever happened. "Wanna go try playing soccer? There's a match for bad soccer players like you."

I tried to be angry at her and ignore her, but I never could stay mad at Rin for a long time. I briefly said, "Fine."

Rin smiled at me and said, "Look…about earlier, I didn't mean to say that. So, stop being to unresponsive and talk to me." By the time she was done speaking, she had an almost desperate expression.

I sighed and said, "Don't worry about it, Rin. School was probably just bad for you."

Rin laughed and said, "…Yea…school was just bad for me. Now let's go play soccer." She sounded a bit nervous as she spoke, but it must've been my imagination.

Rui and Rei had already left to play…something, which left us the only ones standing around doing nothing. Rin and I walked over to the soccer area. A game had already started. There were two teams. One was lead by a guy with red hair and a confident smirk on his face; the other was led by a girl with black hair and amber ey….WTF? RUI WAS ATHLETIC? She didn't look athletic. At all. She was the captain of the other team, and she was sprinting with the soccer ball down the gym, avoiding everyone. She got to the goal and launched the ball into the net. Her teammates cheered and high-fived Rui. She was smiling and cheering along with the rest of her team. The opposite team's captain picked up the ball and gave Rui a thumbs up.

Rui saw us and quickly spoke to the other team's captain. She pointed to us and he nodded. Rui motioned for us to go to her. Rin and I were confused, but we went over. When we got there, Rui happily said, "Rin, Len, meet Akaito. He's Mr. Shion's younger brother."

Akaito nodded at us and said, "Hey. I've heard a lot about you two." He turned to me and snickered, "Especially you, Len."

I clenched my fists and said, "What about it? You have a problem with that?"

Akaito smirked and said, "Why, no. No problem at all. I'm just saying I heard a lot of interesting things about you."

Rui jumped in between us and said, "Akaito, the teams are waiting. Rin, Len, you'll both be on my team." Suddenly, Rin groaned and took the ball from Akaito and threw it onto the ground, yelling for the game to resume.

Amused, Akaito stared at her and said, "She's a fun girl. She taken?"

I glared at him and said, "No, but you can't date her. I don't want your sweaty hands touching her anyway."

He just shrugged and went back to the game. Rui also rushed back into the game, trying to get the ball. I ran into the game and tried to help Rui steal the ball.

* * *

><p>Oh, God...why? After an embarrassing soccer game which involved me tripping ("There was nothing there! How'd you trip?"), having the ball stolen from me multiple times ("…So you're saying that he cheated and stole the ball?"), and scoring into the wrong net once ("That was our team..."), I just wanted to fade away. I decided to sit out for the rest of the game, which didn't matter because there were only five minutes of class left. I suddenly realized: Where'd Rei go? Hm…Rei didn't seem like basketball person, and he didn't look like he had enough muscle to be a football player. He's probably playing soccer, but I didn't see him on my team or the other team…Is he in the GOOD soccer game?<p>

I looked over to the other soccer game and couldn't see him. He probably wasn't on that team. Suddenly, there was cheering in the good soccer game. I saw a mob of people huddled around someone. After a few seconds, the group of people loosened a bit and allowed for someone to slip through. And, as if God wanted to hate me even more, it was Rei that walked out. Great, now he actually had something he was better than me at. Not that soccer really mattered, but it still annoyed me. I looked up and the clock and saw that school was almost over.

Mr. Powers walked to the center of the gym and yelled, "Everyone, it's time to get changed! Don't forget that we start the fencing unit of gym tomorrow!"

The students put the equipment away and left to go to the locker rooms. Gym class, as embarrassing as it was, made me feel a lot better. I don't really know why, but it just did. When I got to the locker room, I made sure to avoid Leon. I didn't feel like talking to him. After I opened my locker and started to change, Rei arrived.

Rei also seemed to be in a good mood as he said, "How was gym? Did you embarrass yourself again?"

I ignored him and finished up changing. Smug bastard…I bet he was smirking at me right now.

"…You hear me?"

I glanced at him and said, "It was good."

"You don't seem to be in a good mood."

I glared at him and said, "Well, Mr. I'll show off my soccer skills, I AM in a good mood."

He slightly smiled as he said, "Are you jealous of how good I am at soccer? Just proves how much of a shota you are, doesn't it?"

"WHAT? That doesn't even make sense! How are those two even related?"

Rei just shrugged and said, "I dunno. I just said that to make you mad, and I'm guessing it worked."

I was about to retort until I saw Leon behind Rei. I mentally groaned and said, "I'm gonna go now. See ya." I quickly walked away and left Rei behind.

Rei Point of View

I was surprised as I saw Len quickly walk away from me. Strange. He would normally say something back to me. "Hello, Rei. I want to talk to you," Leon said from behind me. Oh, that's why he walked away so quickly.

I turned around and saw Leon, alone. I looked apathetically at him and said, "Hello, Leon. There's a small problem with that. You may want to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to you. Bye."

I began to walk away, but Leon roughly grabbed my arm. I glared at him, waiting for him to do something. He looked coldly at me and said, "It's a simple thing I want to ask you. Convince Len to sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch."

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it until he was forced to let go of my arm. I picked up my backpack and continued to walk away. As I neared the exit of the locker room, I said, "You did something to SeeU. I don't know what, but I won't forgive you."

Leon chuckled at this and said, "But Rei, that's who I wanted to talk about." I immediately stopped walking, not saying a word. Leon continued. "If you convince Len to sit at our table for just one day, we'll convince SeeU to sit with you and Rui at lunch while Len is at our table. Sound fair?"

I thought about this, wondering if it was worth it. I could finally get some information about why SeeU stopped talking to us. I could find out why she stopped talking to us and get her to talk to us again. It'd be just like middle school. I mentally hit myself after I thought this. No, that wasn't likely. If she wanted to talk to us, she would've contacted us a long time ago. Besides, Len is also a friend. Not as good of a friend as SeeU, but still a friend. I wasn't going to let Leon turn Len against Rui and I, like he did with SeeU.

I opened the locker room door and angrily said, "Go screw yourself, Leon."

Leon chuckled once again, but it sounded more sinister. "Suit yourself. You're going to wish that you took my offer, Rei."

* * *

><p><span>Len Point of View<span>

I stood outside the bus, waiting impatiently for Rin, Rui, and Rei to arri-…Hey, their names all start with the letter "R". I can't believe I just realized that! "Hey, Len! Sorry about making you wait. Rei was late," Rui said as she ran up to me with Rin and Rei close behind her. Rin, I don't know how she did it, but she had her skateboard now. It didn't look like it would fit in a locker. I decided to ask her later.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course Rei would be late. I'd be surprised if he wasn't."

Rei frowned and said, "At least I didn't embarrass myself in all my classes today."

I glared and said, "I didn't embarrass myself in ALL my classes. I was fine in Japanese."

Rei just shrugged and said, "Does that really change anything?"

I tried to find a retort but ended up lamely saying, "Well...at least I'm not emo."

Rei showed me his cut-free wrists and said, "Yea, I'm not emo."

Rin and Rui both sighed and walked onto the bus without waiting for Rei and me. Rin dramatically sighed and said, "Boys. They just argue all day."

Rei and I stopped our arguing to get onto the bus. When I got on, Mr. Kamui waved at me and said, "How was your first day at Crypton High?"

I flatly said, "It was boring."

Mr. Kamui, instead of getting mad or acting offended like I expected him to, chuckled and said, "It seems like you're a true Crypton High student already. Don't worry, Mr. Kagamine. School will get better; I promise you that. Now go sit down so I can start driving."

I decided to sit down in the back like I did in the morning. Rin and Rui followed me while talking about going to the mall while Rei remained silent as usual.

Rui suddenly said, "Hey, Rei, Len, wanna go to the mall with Rin and me? It'll be fun."

Rei responded a quiet "no" while I yawned and said, "No. I'm just gonna go home and sleep."

Rin said, "What Rui meant to say was that you two HAVE to go with us to the mall. We're leaving at 5 P.M."

I stubbornly said, "No." Why would I have to go to a mall? I have everything I need at home. Besides, it sounded boring. Rei turned away to the window without saying anything.

Rui looked sadly at us and put her head down on her backpack, which almost made me change my mind because she looked sad, but I still decided that I wasn't going.

Rin glared at me and darkly said, "You WILL go to the mall with us. If you don't, you're going to regret it." When I heard Rin's tone of voice, I flinched. Whenever she talked like that, something bad ALWAYS happened if I didn't listen to her. Like one time, I decided not to let her play the Wii, and the next morning, Rin had stolen all my clothes and replaced them with her short shorts. She didn't even give me a shirt! I had to go through the rest of the day in short shorts until Rin finally decided to give me my clothes before bed. I quickly nodded, not wanting to face Rin's wrath again. She smirked at me, probably thinking the same thing I was.

Rin turned to Rei and nonchalantly said, "You know…I think I saw Akaito looking at Rui at gym today. He seemed interested."

Rei's head snapped towards Rin as he glared at her with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Akaito? The red haired brother of Mr. Shion?"

Rin nodded and said in a (FAKE) curious voice, "I wonder why he was looking at her. Is Rui dating? Maybe he wants to a-"

"I'm going with you two."

I groaned at Rei's over protectiveness over Rui as Rin and Rui high fived. I flatly said to Rei, "You realize that Rin was lying, right?"

Rei curtly said, "I don't take risks."

I just sighed and decided not to talk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"…Bye, Len, Rin! We'll meet you at local mall at 5 P.M.!" Rin waved at Rui as I walked home, hoping I could sleep once I got home. As Rin and I walked home, I noticed that a car was following us. Before I could tell Rin about the car, I saw a motorcade of cars coming our way. The motorcade eventually reached us and blocked the car that followed us. The car door closest to us opened and…a gray haired man with red eyes in jeans and a jacket step out. He looked a lot like our father. In fact, I almost thought that he was my father, but he doesn't dress or act like…IT'S OUR FATHER?<p>

I could feel Rin stiffen in shock as our father stepped out of the car and embraced us with a grin on his face. "Hey, Rin! Hey, Len! How was school? Come into the car and we'll talk about it once we get home. Come on! What're you two waiting for?"

Without another word, he shoved us into the car and said, "Step on it! We're leaving!"

Rin nervously looked around the car as if it was a bomb. I tried to grasp what just happened. Our father, who has always worked until midnight, was driving us home. At 2:30 P.M. In the day. It was before midnight.

When we got home, Dell enthusiastically said, "Take their backpacks and put it outside their rooms." He pulled us inside and sat us down on the couch, where Neru was waiting, who was just as enthusiastic as Dell. When we sat down, they wasted no time. "How was school?" "Did you make any friends?" "How are classes?" "How are the other kids treating you?" "Do you like school?"

Rin was the first to recover from her shock and quickly put up her hands. "Wait, you're asking questions too fast. School was fun. Len and I made some friends. Classes are fun. The other kids treat me fine. School's fun."

Dell and Neru nodded, satisfied by Rin's answers. Dell turned to me and asked, "Well, Len? What about you?"

I was silent for a few seconds, and then said, "It was boring. We made some friends. Classes are boring. The other kids are rude and stupid. School is also stupid."

Dell and Neru's smile faltered a little bit, but they still nodded. Dell confidently said, "It'll get better. It always does, and once you get a boyfriend or girlfriend, school will get a LOT better." _**(Note: Despite what Dell says, there will be no romance.)**_

Neru smiled and said, "I bet you two are hungry. I prepared some snacks for you two in the kitchen."

I looked at her, annoyed, and said, "Mom, I'm not a kid anymo-"

"SNACKS! I WANT MY ORANGE JUICE!" Rin made sure to put her skateboard on the ground before she ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

I sighed and said, "Yeah…I guess I'll have a banana." Neru followed Rin into the kitchen, humming a song. Dell looked content as he pulled out a cigarette and opened a window, making sure that the smoke would leave the house.

"Len! Come on! You're gonna want to eat something before we go to the mall!" Rin said from the kitchen. Dell and Neru heard this and were quickly interested.

Dell stood up and announced, "I'm going to have a few of my…friends go along with you two. They won't interfere with your time at the mall, I promise." I just sighed again and walked into the kitchen. The trip to the mall was going to be interesting; I could tell already.

_**Any review helps. Unless it's a flame, then those don't really help.  
><strong>_**VVV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Note: Happy (early) New Year everyone. Took me long enough to update, but here's finally a new chapter. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Won't own. Can't own.**

Len Point of View

How the hell did this happen again? Right now, I'm at the food court in Kyofu mall with Rin waiting for Rei and Rui to show up. Normal, right? It would've been, but there were Dell's "friends" running around everywhere, checking if everything was safe. Dell was WAY too overprotective sometimes.

"Hey, Len, Ri- Whoa!" Rui was suddenly stopped by one of our bodyguards. Yea, a bodyguard. Tall, wide, has a lot of muscles, all that stuff.

The bodyguard said in a deep, stereotypical tough guy voice, "What's your business with Mr. and Ms. Kagamine?"

Rui was staring at the bodyguard with huge eyes, her body trembling, and ribbon drooping. The bodyguard stared impassively back at her, his sunglasses reflecting the light.

Rin stood up and angrily walk up to the bodyguard. Her ribbon was spiked up, pointed toward the air as if it was alive and had a mind of its own. She glared at him and said with barely restrained anger, "She's my friend, now move!"

The bodyguard stared back at Rin's glare, unflinching, which was pretty impressive, especially since Rin's glare even stopped Dell from talking in midrant once. He looked back at the black haired twins and said, "Identification, please."

Rei calmly took out a wallet and showed him his school ID card. The bodyguard studied it for a few seconds before giving it back to him. He turned to Rui and said, "Identification, please."

Rui was still unable to say anything, just staring at the bodyguard with wide eyes. Rin, still glaring at the bodyguard, yelled, "Can't you see you're scaring her!"

The bodyguard impassively stared at Rin for a few seconds before doing the FUNNIEST thing I've see in a while. He got down onto his knees and begged, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL MR. HONNE ABOUT THIS! I'LL BE FIRED AND I'LL BE JOBLE-"

"Okay, okay!" Rin awkwardly said, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh…you were just doing your job. I won't tell him about this."

The guard, after thanking Rin profusely, ran off to annoy someone else. Maybe I'll try to get him fired, just for fun. We all sat down at the food court, an awkward silence between us. Rin munched on her orange, eyes looking back and forth. Rui just sat down and waited for something to happen. I leaned my chair back and stared at the ceiling, too bored to say anything. Surprisingly enough, Rei broke the silence by saying, "…These guys are your friends?"

Rin sighed and irately said, "Hell no. They feel more like _annoying parents!" _Rin yelled the last part loud enough to an anonymous figure in a trench coat could hear. The figure quickly got up and ran away as he tried (and failed) to merge with the crowd.

Rui confusedly asked, "Rin, why'd you yell that last part?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"Why not? Tell me!"

As Rui and Rin mock argued, Rei said, "You're quiet. Something wrong?" I thought he was sarcastic, but the (incredibly subtle) concern in his voice surprised me.

I tipped my chair back onto the floor and hesitantly said, "…You're not being sarcastic, right?"

Rei scoffed and said, "I would be sarcastic, but your quietness is starting to annoy me. Something wrong?"

I tried to get angry at what he said, but I couldn't make myself mad at him. I put my head down on the table and said, "We're shopping with Rin and her black haired clone. Shopping with Rin is bad enough, but shopping with an almost identical, second Rin is going to be so boring."

Rei frowned as he defensively said, "Rui isn't bori-"

"Have you ever gone shopping with her, Rei?"

He sighed in defeat and said, "I suppose you're right about that. Shopping with girls is quite boring."

I stood up and stretched before announcing, "Well, let's just get this over with." Rin and Rui stopped their small argument, which had now turned into whether the violin or the guitar was better, and eagerly ran off into the mall, pointing at various shops they wanted to shop at. I glanced at Rei and mockingly said, "What 15 year old says 'quite'?"

He stood up and calmly said, "Smart ones, unlike you." He walked after the girls. Damn. He always has a witty comeback. I walked after him, not looking forward to all the clothes I would have to try on later.

* * *

><p><span>Rei Point of View<span>

I consider myself to be a person that favors solitude and quietness over socializing and loudness. However, shopping with these three was admittedly...fun. The first thing Rin did was taking us to a random store selling dresses and forced Len to put some of them on. After about ten minutes of hearing the brat whine and yell, he finally stepped out of the dressing room in a very…revealing dress. It was quite funny, especially since Len looked more like a girl than Rin in a dress when she wore one. (I secretly got a picture on my phone for blackmail purposes). As Rin coaxed Rui into buying whatever she wanted (saying that she would pay because she had a large allowance), I also saw the same man in the trench coat I first saw when I entered the mall. I made sure to watch out for him.

After we visited the dress store, we all went to the arcade; it was actually Rui and my first time at an arcade. When Rui told Rin and Len that it was our first times at an arcade, the spoiled brat just laughed and teased us. Luckily, Rin told him to shut up. We – excluding myself – tried a lot of the games. I favored watching them play the games. However, I tried playing skeeball and I found out that I was adept at it, and Rui discovered that she was talented at Dance Dance Revolution.* Unfortunately, a 15 year old girl beating everyone in D.D.R. attracted a lot of attention, especially from other boys. I was carefully watching the boys as Rui danced. In the small group of people surrounding the D.D.R. machine, I saw the same man in the trench coat from before. He hid face under the shadows of his hat, so I couldn't tell who he was. Why was he following us? Maybe he was Akaito… Before I could go up to him and talk to him, I was pulled by Rin to the D.D.R. machine. She wanted me to try D.D.R. I kept on refusing her, but I was actually a little (not a lot…just a tiny bit) curious. After finally being persuaded by the others into playing D.D.R. with Len and beating him, which he kept on saying that I got lucky, we left the arcade.

And now, we were again at the food court, eating and relaxing. Well, everyone except the brat. He was yelling and ranting about how the trip was boring and how he wished he had stayed home. We just ignored him and talked.

"Hey, Rei. Do you have a girlfriend?" Rin randomly asked.

I looked at her, right eyebrow raised, and said, "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged and said, "Just wondering."

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

Rin smirked and said, "Well, Rei, I think that I can get you a gir-"

Rui and I unanimously said, "No."

Rin, surprised by the fierceness in Rui's voice, said, "Why not, Rui? Don't you want your brother to have a girlfriend?"

Rui shook her head and said, "I don't want him to get one." I wasn't surprised by that. She was always protective of me, even though I was the older twin.

Rin looked like she wanted to ask Rui more questions, but she said, "Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend, Rei?"

I flatly said, "I don't like girls." I realized how that must've sounded to them right after I said it.

Rin, Rui, and Len froze. Len's mouth was halfway to the straw on his smoothie. Rui stared at me with wide, curious eyes. Rin hesitantly said, "…So you're ga-"

"No! I didn't mean it in that way." I mentally scolded myself for not choosing better words. To make the situation worse, "If You Were Gay" by Avenue Q started playing over the speakers. I ran one hand through my hair and sighed at the unluckiness of the situation. "I just don't like girls. That's all."

Rui, who was now recovering from her shock, said, "Rei, if you were gay, you could tell me."

If she wasn't my sister, I would've been quite mad right now. I took a deep breath and said, "Rui, I assure you, you would be the first to know if I was."

She nodded and went back to drinking her strawberry smoothie. Len, who was silent up until this time, finally laughed and said, "Rei's gay? So, Rei, do you top or bo-"

I punched him in the head at the same time Rin punched him in the stomach. We yelled at the same time, "SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR SMOOTHIE, SHOTA!" Len grumbled about it being a joke and went back to drinking his banana smoothie.

I sighed and decided that I had to calm down before talking to these three again. "I'm going to the restroom," I said. I got up and left the table. When I got to the very unsanitary restroom, I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. It was hard to believe that Rin could live with Len for even one day, let alone fourteen, almost fifteen, years.

"You're the famous Kagene Rei?"

I quickly spun around and saw the man in the trench coat from earlier. He was leaning on the wall of the bathroom. The only thing I could tell about him was that he was taller than me. I disapprovingly frowned and said, "You probably shouldn't wear a trench coat and a hat if you're trying to blend in."

He took off his hat and chuckled. "You're an observant one. I was certain that no one noticed me following. You can call me Dell." The first thing that stood out to me was his gray hair and dark red eyes. He looked like he was in his late forties.

I made note of possible weapons in the restroom. I wasn't sure about this man. He could be dangerous. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and placed it in his mouth. He nonchalantly said, "Calm down. No need to be so tense. You look like you're going to tackle me." He walked towards the door. Right before he opened the door, he said, "Learn how to relax, kid. Oh, and keep an eye on my son." He turned his head around and smirked at me. "If you wanna ask him out, I'm fine with that."

"I AM NOT-"

He laughed and said, "Calm down, I'm just kidding. I've got some work to do. See ya, kid." He walked out the door. I sighed and ran one hand through my hair. So that was Len's dad. He was just as annoying, if not more annoying, than Len, as hard that was to believe. Like annoying father, like annoying son.

I decided to go back to the others. They were probably starting to wonder what was taking me so long.

Len Point of View

When Rei came back, he looked angrier than before he left. Huh. What was his problem? I was curious, so I asked, "What took you so long, Rei?"

He glared at me and venomously said, "Nothing."

I smirked as I said, "Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom?"

He angrily snatched his vanilla smoothie and stormed away into the mall, muttering about 'annoying brats' and 'family resemblances'.

I yelled out to him as he walked away, "See ya, Rei!"

I turned back to drink my fruit smoothie but was met by two angry faces. Rin and Rui both looked like they were ready to rip me apart, especially Rui. Rin said in a dangerously low voice, "Len…why'd you do that?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It was just a joke."

"You should apologize to him. Now."

Why should I apologize to him? I didn't do anything wrong; he was just too much of a girl to take a joke. I rolled my eyes and said, "Why should I?"

Rui spoke up and said in an almost demonic voice, "Because I'll rip you apart if you don't."

I scooted my chair away from her when I heard her talk. Her voice…she just sounded so…angry…or insane. I frantically nodded and said, "I'll apologize to him. Let's go and find him right now." I got up and quickly walked away. I wanted to get away from Rui as fast as possible; saying she was scary would've been a HUGE understatement.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, I found Rei sitting with Rin and Rui down near a large fountain. He had a notebook out and was writing, or drawing, something in it. He looked like he was concentrating. Rin and Rui were carrying some shopping bags and were talking to each other.<p>

When I got near them, they quieted down and expectantly looked at me. I stood next to Rei and said, "Uh…what you doing?"

He curtly said, "Drawing."

"What you drawing?"

"None of your business." I bit my lip as I tried not to yell at Rei. He should be answering all my questions when I ask them! Also, I NEVER apologize to anyone. Rui glared at me and mouthed 'What're you waiting for?'

Dammit. I really didn't want to apologize to Rei for not being able to take a joke, but I also didn't want to make Rui mad again. I looked ay the ground and quickly said, "I'msorryforearlier."

He kept on drawing. Without looking up, he said, "Excuse me? I didn't hear that."

I gritted my teeth and said, "I said that Iwassorryforearlier."

He looked up at me with a bored expression on his face and said, "Raise your voice. I can't hear you."

"I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY FOR EARLIER!" Right after I said that, I covered my mouth. I didn't want to say it that loudly.

He smirked and said, "Apology accepted." He turned to Rin and Rui and said, "I'm going home."

Rin and Rui stared at him as if he just announced that he was going to give birth. Rin, after a few seconds, loudly protested, "WHY? It's only…" she took out her cell phone and checked the time. She looked at the phone in confusion and slowly said, "It's…8 P.M."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go home now. Mom and dad will be looking for us."

Rin sighed and said, "It felt like it was only twenty minutes though."

Rui, instead of agreeing with Rin, surprisingly sided with Rei and me and said, "We should go home, Rin. It IS getting pretty late." She yawned and drowsily said, "I'm getting tired, too."

Without letting Rin talk, I said, "I'm calling dad to pick us up." I took a step back and yelled, "DELL! CAN YOU TAKE US HOME?"

I saw him pop up behind the other side of the fountain. He walked over to us and casually said, "Car's outside. Let's go."

I followed Dell outside as Rin said, "Bye Rui. Bye, Rei."

"Wait!" Rui's excited voice caused us to stop moving and turn around. She ran up to us and hesitantly said to Dell, "Well…uhm…I was wondering if…"

Rin sighed and said, "What she wants to ask is if she can be a singer for the Vocaloid Music Company."

Dell looked at Rui with an interested look in his eyes and said, "Ah, so you're Rui Kagene in person. I've been shown a lot of your song covers by Rin." Suddenly, I realized why her name sounded so familiar to me when I first met her. Rui was a famous singer on Youtube that uploaded videos of her singing songs created by the Vocaloid Music Company. I even had her cover of _Fire Flower_ on my iPod, and I never realized it was her.

Dell went into his "business mode" and solemnly said, "You do know that being a singer is no easy job. You have to create your own original songs and constantly keep your singing voice in good shape."

Rui eagerly nodded, trying not to break eye contact with Dell. He stared at her for a few seconds before he grinned at her and said, "I'll contact you when we have a spot. We'll have more openings soon. I'm impressed with your talent, and I hear only good things about you from Rin."

Rui squealed and glomped him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dell laughed and said, "Your welcome." He tried to move but was unable to because of Rui. He uncomfortably laughed and said, "Uh…you can get off me now."

She quickly let go and backed away, blushing. Dell looked at his watch and said, "I can give you and your brother a ride if you two need one. I have time."

"No need. Our parents are on their way." Rei, Rui and Dell were talking, had quietly managed to get near us and hear the conversation.

Dell said, "Alright then. Bye." He looked at Rei and smirked. "Remember, kid. Learn how to relax. It'll help you later in life." Rei looked mildly annoyed, but waved at us. Huh? What was that all about? Do they know each other or something?

"Hurry up, Len!" I suddenly realized that I was being left behind. I frowned and ran up to them. Right before we exited the mall, I saw Rin give Rui a thumbs up. She probably knew about Rui's love for singing and showed Dell her videos.

Once we got in the car, Dell said, "How was your trip at the mall? Fun?"

Rin flatly said, "It's no use pretending. We both saw you there."

He started the car and said, "No harm in trying to be clueless."

The car ride back home was silent. Dell looked content as he drove, occasionally glancing back at Rin and me. Rin was listening to her iPod as she stared out the window. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When we got home, Rin immediately went upstairs to get ready for bed. I went into the kitchen to eat a banana before getting ready to sleep. Neru was cooking something in the kitchen when I went in there. Without taking her eyes off the food, she asked, "Did you have fun, Len?"

I was forced to crossdress, I almost got killed by Rui, and I was beaten in D.D.R. Surprisingly enough, it was pretty fun. I answered, "Some fun."

Neru sounded content as she said, "Good. Now go to sleep."

I finished up my banana and went upstairs. As I went upstairs, I heard Dell and Neru talking about donating money for something. It was probably nothing. I brushed my teeth and laid down on my bed. Maybe school was going to be better tomorrow, but I doubted that.

_*=To those of you that don't know what Dance Dance Revolution is, it's a dancing game at an arcade. It looks pretty hard._

**_Note: Hopefully, everyone has a good 2012. Let's hope the world doesn't end on December 21st, 2012.  
><em>****_Reviews, especially criticism, are always welcome._  
>VVV<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Note: Thanks to goldenapple86 and (RUI!) for reviewing.  
>Apple - Thank you for reviewing =D<br>Rui - Len + embarrassing acts = amusement =P_

_This chapter is LONG overdue, and I apologize for that. Enjoy the chapter._

_Neon. Proofread. Thank you._

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no.**

**Day 1: Tuesday**

_"Hey there," said a very quiet, familiar voice. I groaned and opened my eyes to see darkness. Why would HE wake me up when I need to sleep for school? It must've been around 3. In the morning. _

_I closed my eyes and made a halfhearted attempt to hit him. "Go away. I need to sleep for school, you spoiled brat."_

_I heard him chuckle and some rustling noises as he sat down on the bed. There was silence for a few seconds before he whispered, "Rei…look at me for a second." I ignored him, trying to go back to sleep. He sounded impatient as he said, "Seriously, look at me." _

_I snapped opened my eyes and turned around to glare at him. "What do you wa- WHAT!" Before me sat Len Kagamine, which really didn't surprise me for some odd reason. It was strange enough that he was at my house. At 3 A.M. On a Tuesday. The stranger thing was that he was wearing a DRESS. It was the same dress from the one he was forced to try on a week ago at the mall. The moonlight shone down onto the pale, white dress. It seemed to give him an unnatural glow that illuminated the dark room._

_I stared for a few seconds before trying to sound angry and saying, "Len…w-what's the meaning of this!" I mentally cursed as I stuttered. _

_He smirked and said, "Why're you so freaked out?" Suddenly, he was standing up and leaning against the wall. He waved and ran out the door._

_What did he think he was doing? I jumped out of the bed and yelled, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I wasn't going to let him run around my house; he was probably going to break something. _

_When I got downstairs, there was complete silence. I couldn't help but think that something was hiding in the darkness. I stopped walking hesitantly looking at the darkness around me. Stop worrying about the darkness. There's nothing there. I quietly scolded myself under my breath for fearing such things and walked into the kitchen. _

_I paused to look around the kitchen. I saw a flicker of movement near the table and stealthily made my way to it. Surprisingly enough, there was no one near the table. I looked around, making sure that my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me. I swear I saw him…_

_"Looking for someone?" I quickly turned around to see Len near the microwave. He let out a sincere but creepy looking smile. I felt myself back away when I saw him smile. This wasn't Len. He - no, it - couldn't be Len._

_I ignored the voice in my head telling me to run and tried to sound angry as I said, "Yes. I'm looking for you. Now, leave my house this instant!"_

_He chuckled and said, "As you wish. But…just one thing." He disappeared. I blinked, not believing at what just happened. He was gone. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I felt the soft material of the dress gently touch my body. I wanted to turn around, but my body was stiff and unable to move. It felt like I was being pinned in place by an unseen force. He chuckled again, except this time, it sounded more sinister. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and happy, but the happiness sounded unnatural and eerie "Rei…wake up."_

I opened my eyes and bolted into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Light entered my bedroom through the window and illuminated the room, causing a calming effect. The gentle snow of December furthered the effect by creating small shadows on the floor of my bedroom.

I looked around the room for a few seconds, making sure that everything was in place. My notebooks were scattered on my work table to my left. The closet and door to the bedroom were both closed. Nothing was moved on the bookshelves to my right. Everything was in place. I calmed myself and blindly reached up on one of the shelves to look for my cell phone. I located my cell phone and pushed a random button, making it light up. 6:00 A.M… Still an hour before I have to wake up.

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing the bangs away from my eyes and sighed. What kind of nightmare was that? I got up from the bed and prepared for school. I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I tried because of that dream.

Len Point of View

"Hey, Rui! Hey, Rei!" Rin happily sat down next to Rui in the seat behind Rei and me. I silently sat down next to Rei. They were on the bus before Rin and me, as usual. Rin and Rui happily talked to each other as Rei and I remained silent.

I quickly got bored of hearing the girls' conversation; I focused my attention on Rei and said, "What's up? Looking at the snow outside?" He mumbled something and turned away to face the window. Huh. He would normally at least say I was annoying before not talking to me.

Suppressing my annoyance, I tried to talk to him again. "What was that? Didn't hear ya." After getting no response, I started to poke his head. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke poke poke poke. Pokepokepokepokepok-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Rei yelled as he glared at me.

I kept on poking him and innocently said, "Doing what?"

"Poking me!" He grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the seat, ending my poking.

I tried to pull my hand free, but I couldn't pull away from Rei. "You can let go now." Rei continued to glare. This was getting annoying… "Let go!"

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, continuing to maintain his grip on my wrist. He lazily said, "Only if you stop poking me."

"No." I tried, and failed, to pull my wrist away. I frowned and said in a serious voice, "Let go of me. Now."

"And if I don't?"

I swear, he had to be the most annoying person on this planet. He never listens to me when I want something, and he isn't even scared when I threaten him. He was going to regret doing all this one day, and I'll be there to watch him cr-

"Stop getting angry at your own stupidity, brat." My thoughts of torturing Rei came to an abrupt stop. He finally let go; I quickly pulled back my wrist, making sure that there were no bruises. Damn him, I swear if I got a bruise, I would…do something bad. I mentally facepalmed when I realized that nothing I could do would bother Rei.

"You're getting angry again," Rei flatly said.

How did he know that? Irately, I said, "How the Hell do you know that I'm getting angry?"

Rei sighed and said, "I shouldn't be surprised that you don't even know your own actions. You clench your fists whenever you get mad."

"I do no-" I stopped talking when I saw that my fists were clenched. I slowly unclenched them. Feeling the need to say something back to Rei, I loudly said, "I knew that."

He went back to staring out the window and said, "Of course you did."

I angrily stared at the seat in front of me. Rei was probably mocking me right now as I was thinking. I quickly looked at him and saw him unmoving and silent, still staring out the window. I went back to staring at the seat in front of me. He was mocking me in his MIND. Damn him!

Suddenly, I heard some laughing in the seats around me. I looked around and realized that some other students saw our little fight. Smirking, I punched Rei's arm. I knew the perfect way to get my revenge on him. He didn't respond, but I wasn't surprised. "Rei… we were being watched." I said it loud enough so the students around us could hear what I said.

Rei quickly glanced at the seats around him and ducked his head in embarrassment when he realized that the other students saw our fight. I leaned down and said into his ear, "What's wrong? You embarrassed, Rei?"

Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed out of the seat and sprawled out on the walkway of the bus. He was glaring at me with his face completely flushed. He furiously said, "Don't EVER do that again. Don't you know how creepy that is?"

I got up and angrily said, "What the Hell? Why'd you push me out of the damn seat?" Rin suddenly noticed what had happened and was saying something to me, but I was too angry to care about what she was saying. Rui was trying to talk to Rei, but he was ignoring her.

He calmly looked at me and said, "Don't do that." He was angry one second, calm the next.

I felt my fists involuntarily clench as I yelled, "What's your problem? You're being even more of jerk than usual."

"Boys in the back, don't start a fight." I started when I heard Mr. Kamui's voice speak through the intercom. "If any of you two get any hurt on the bus, I'll be forced to stop, and we'll all be late for school. No one wants that, right?"

I tore my eyes away from Rei and coldly said to Rin, "Switch seats with me."

Rin looked at me with wide, surprised eyes before they turned into dangerous, narrowed slits. "Don't talk to me with that voice, Len."

"Or what?"

The bus abruptly came to a screeching halt. I fell down and onto the walkway (for the second time). I heard light footsteps behind me and suddenly felt an arm lift me up. I felt myself be gently pushed back into the seat. Who had the nerve to push me back into my seat?

"Len, let's just calm down," said the relaxed voice of Mr. Kamui. I wanted to yell and hit something, but I restrained myself. I gave a slight nod of my head. Mr. Kamui smiled and went back to the front of the bus. I mentally groaned. What was Dell going to say about this once I got home? The rest of the bus ride to the school was silent.

* * *

><p>The first three hours were awkward…saying that would be a huge understatement. None of the teachers called on me, as if they knew I was ready to snap. Even Leon and his friends decided to leave me alone; they normally bothered me by constantly asking me to sit down with them and go to places with them. Only that girl with the blonde hair and cat ears wasn't annoying.<p>

I went to a random table and took out my lunchbox, but I didn't feel like eating. I decided to try to finish some homework before lunch ended.

Rui sat down on the seat opposite of me and said, "Hey, Len. You're here early today." I just shrugged and continued doing my homework. There was an awkward silence between Rui and me for a few seconds. She silently ate her lunch and kept on glancing at me; I ignored her glances and did my homework. As I did my homework, I realized that even Rui seemed to be wary around me because of this morning, and she was one of the nicest people I knew.

After a few more seconds, Rin came to the table with Rei following closely behind her. She sat down next to Rui and enthusiastically said, "'Sup, bro? 'Sup, Rui?" All three of us stared at Rin, probably with the same thought going through each of our minds: When did she start saying 'sup?

Rin stared back at us and said, "Problem, my homies?"

Rui responded first and said, "Uh…no…dawg? But why are you talking like that?"

"Yo girl, don't be hatin' on da talk. It's fresh, dawg." Rui chuckled nervously and quickly looked at Rei and me with a confused look on her face.

I saw the look on Rui's face and shrugged. Rin and I didn't have the whole 'twin telepathy' thing, so I was as clueless as Rui about why she was acting this way. Rei spoke and bluntly said, "Why are you talking like that Rin?"

She grinned and said, "I was bored. So, what's up?"

Rui responded first and happily said, "I hear there's going to be an announcement today at lunch! An important one." While she was talking, Rei silently sat down next to me. I glared at him without saying anything. He turned to glare back at me. Rin and Rui suddenly went quiet when they realized that we were starting to get tense.

Rui pointed to one of the cafeteria doors and nervously said, "There's Mr. Hiyama."

At the name 'Mr. Hiyama', we both turned to look at Mr. Hiyama, who was climbing onto one of the empty tables. Not that he had to; everyone already quieted down and waited for Mr. Hiyama to speak.

Mr. Hiyama unnecessarily clapped his hands and said, "Recently, we have received an unusually large donation from an anonymous donor." He paused and stared right at the table I was sitting at, which caused everyone else to stare. So that's what Dell and Neru were talking about a week ago.

Rin went flushed and ate her lunch. She mumbled, "Stupid overgenerous parents…making us get more attention." I inwardly smirked at Rin's actions. She never was good in front of crowds.

Luckily for Rin, Mr. Hiyama cleared his throat and got the attention of the students again. "Due to this huge donation, we will be using the money to support our educational system." The students in the cafeteria murmured to one another, not expecting anything interesting.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh, maybe he's going to give us our own iPads. Or better yet, our own laptops. I already have these things, though." Rei, Rui, and Rin ignored me and waited for Mr. Hiyama to continue.

He allowed the students to talk for a few more seconds before saying, "Now, I know that all of you think we plan on doing something like buying you all laptops. As nice as that would be, we aren't doing that. That would just distract all of you. Instead…" He paused and allowed for the silence to stretch out. "…we'll be having a fair instead, hosted on school grounds. Everything will be free, except for the food."

Just when I thought he was done talking, he continued speaking. "Everyone MUST participate and help with the fair." This got mixed reactions from the students. Some of the students groaned at this and angrily whispered to each other about being forced to help, while others excitedly talked to each other about the fair.

Mr. Hiyama jumped off the table and walked out of the room. Before he left, he nonchalantly said, "I forgot to mention. Since this fair is for educational purposes, we'll take a break from school and prepare for the fair. The fair will only be set up for one day, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Preparations will begin after lunch."

As he left the room, the students began to cheer and start a food fight. Yea…a food fight. Strange school. We managed to escape the lunchroom without getting too dirty. I brushed a few crumbs off my shirt and said, "You two have a really exciting school."

Rei didn't respond, which wasn't too surprising, and Rui ate a pepperoni and chirped back, "Yup!"

Rin grinned and said, "Let's go outside. We'll probably have to go there."

Rui shook her head and said, "We should wait here for instructions from the teachers."

Their voices became a distant buzz as I tuned out their voices. Bored, I looked around the hallway for something to do. As if responding to my boredom, a carton of milk came sliding out into the hallway. I stared at the carton of milk for a second before smirking and going to pick it up. This was going to be fun.

I stealthily went to the carton of milk, which was half empty, and picked it up. I saw Rei staring out the window with a bored expression on his face. I snuck up behind him with the carton of milk and yelled, "GOT YA!" as I turned the carton upside down.

Suddenly, I felt something cool being stuffed into my face. I couldn't see anything, but the thing was sticky. I backed away from Rei and wiped the substance out of my eyes. It was ice cream… how'd he manage to get ICE CREAM and shove it right into my face?

Rei, who now had wet hair and wet clothes because of the milk, let out a small, satisfied grin and said, "Brat. Do you think I didn't notice you getting that carton of milk?"

I glared at Rei for a second before running back into the lunchroom to get more food. I'll show him what happens when he throws ice cream into the face of Len Kagamine! I heard Rei run close behind me, probably trying to get more food. This was war now!

* * *

><p>Eventually, all the students were escorted into the back of the school, near the woods. The woods were a surprise to me; I never knew that the school had them so close by. I would never admit it to anyone, but the woods looked calm and peaceful, especially with the falling, falling snow.<p>

A lot of students were covered in food, while some of the lucky ones only got a few stains. All the teachers were also outside, seemingly immune to the smell of students covered in food.

Mr. Hiyama stepped up and cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the students. "We will be having our fair outside. All of the area next to the woods that is a part of school property will be used. You may choose who you want to work with, but there must be groups of five, at the most. Then, report to one of the teachers to receive your job. We will be starting tod-"

He was abruptly cut off as Mr. Shion materialized behind him and sprayed whip cream into his hair. Ms. Sakine suddenly jumped away from the group of teachers and threw a cake – that she somehow managed to hide – into Mr. Hiyama's face. Mr. Shion and Ms. Sakine ran up to each other and highfived. They both yelled, "BAKA USAGIS, UNITE!" and then ran off.

Everyone stared in shock for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Mr. Hiyama blankly stared ahead but eventually started to slowly clap and chuckle. "Well played, Kaito, Meiko," he calmly said. He whistled, and a teacher with blonde hair walked over and handed him a water gun. Instead of water, there was a light brown liquid inside of it. He thanked the teacher and broke into a sprint after Mr. Shion and Ms. Sakine as he playfully yet somehow seriously yelled, "Come back here! I'm thinking about promoting you two, and I want you to be RIGHT in front of me when I promote you!"

The clearing became quiet once again after Mr. Hiyama ran off. Suddenly, Rin yelled, "SCHOOL'S OUT!" The students happily listened to her and ran back into the school to get their stuff. The teachers, who didn't seem shocked at all, walked away from the school; some called the buses to come early, while others just left.

I longingly looked at the snow, wanting to walk home, but I didn't want to sound girly for liking snow. Rin must've seen my expression because she said, "Why not walk home today? We're being released early, and we don't live too far away from home."

Rei and Rui both shrugged at the same time and walked off. Huh. That actually made them look like twins. Rin and I soon followed them.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful walk home, we parted and went home. When we got to the door, Rin opened it with her key. Dell and Neru believed that Rin was the more responsible twin, so she got the key to the house. I was way more responsible than her, but I didn't get the key. I sighed as I thought about how my parents didn't realize that I was the better twin. Rin was close but she definitely wasn't the better twin than me.<p>

"Welcome home!" Dell's voice broke into my thoughts. He was sitting down in the living room, watching a football game. He didn't seem surprised or angry at all; he actually seemed relaxed and calm. He had been staying home more ever since school started, so maybe that was why he looked so relaxed.

Confused, I asked, "Aren't you surprised to see me with all these stains on my clothes? Or why we're home early?" Dell ALWAYS got worked up over the smallest things, like not making our beds in the morning. He should've been yelling at us now for having these stains on our clothes.

He shrugged and said, "I was warned that your high school was a strange one. I'm not very surprised. You should follow your sister's example and change out of those clothes." He pinched his noise and said, "You smell like you've been swimming through horse crap."

I let out a sigh of relief and went up the stairs. Dell didn't seem to know about the fight on the bus.

After I changed, I listened to music and surfed on the Internet and wasted my time before getting ready for bed. As I was about to turn off the lights, I heard the door open and close. I ignored it and went to bed. After a few minutes of restless tossing and turning, I almost fell asleep.

The bedroom door suddenly opened, and I heard the soft footsteps of Neru. I pretended to sleep, wondering what she was doing in my room. She knelt down next to me and kissed my forehead. She hovered above me for a few seconds before leaning down and whispering, "Be careful." As quickly as she came in, she was gone. What was that all about?

_**Note: So the end of the chapter is my pathetic attempt at creating something related to a plot for this story.  
>Anyway, review button likes reviews.<br>**_**VVV**


	9. Author's Note

_Note: Alright, I apologize for this. It should be pretty obvious by now, but this story is discontinued. __I discontinued this because I couldn't think of a good plot. It isn't the best of ______reasons, but it's tough thinking of original, creative plots for a School AU fanfiction. ___

_The good news is, however, I'm going to continue the Kagene and Kagamine School AU thing in a different fanfiction (Life in School)._  
><em>__I'm hoping you guys will like Life in School as much as Just Like Royalty. _


End file.
